


Catalyst

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vampire! Jeon Family, Vampire! Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, the second prince of Purgatory has finally reached the ripe age of one-hundred years-old, the fledgling stage of a young and natural-born vampire. His ten years of human living are just beginning and he is dreading it. (Incomplete Fic)





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Vampire!Jeon Jungkook x reader 
> 
> Warning(s)/etc: Pregnancy, mild violence, angst, mature themes, Jungkook’s not a very good person in the beginning, features Kim Seokjin as a side character
> 
> Just a tidbit: In this au vampires are only natural born - people do not get turned by a bite. To explain the entirety of this fic I mimicked the idea of the Amish tradition of Rumspringa where they are allowed out into the world and able to decide if they would like to stay with their faith or go into the non-Amish community. Also, this is not Twilight so pregnancy does not equal death of a non-vampire female.

“Happy birthday young master Jeon,” Jungkook’s personal attendant, Seokjin clapped his hands together, easily waking Jungkook from his slumber. “You have a busy day ahead of you,” Seokjin quickly abandoned the bedside to unfasten the curtains, opening the room to a view of the eery low-hanging fog of purgatory. “Your father is already awaiting your arrival in the throne room,” brown eyes peered from beneath the sheets, studying every move of the low-born vampire. 

“And why does he require my presence on this jubilant holiday?” His sleepy tone breaking the odd silence throughout the room, Jungkook was no morning person - he loathed the idea of vampires performing their duties with the sun hanging over them. 

Seokjin scoffed at the bland timbre of the significantly younger royal, “Holiday my ass, do you see anyone else celebrating?” The elder male inwardly smiled at his witty remark, pleasantly surprised at the lack of reprimand from the always punishing youth. “Now are you going to roll out of bed and at least pretend you care for the endeavors of the royal family perhaps you would prefer I inform the king his ungrateful son is stealing from the reserves during the night?” Seokjin smirked at the instantaneous reaction of his master jolting up straight from his former resting position. “Don’t think me so oblivious to not notice the color of your eyes.” 

“I can’t help that they don’t feed me enough,” Jungkook sighed at his insolence, he should have been more careful; Seokjin was not even close to being deemed a fool. The lowly vampire could slice through any lie or false action Jungkook presented - rebuking him at any chance he could get. “I’m sick of the reserve supply anyways,” the prince contemplated his next words carefully, he was all too aware of his servant's passion for the human race. “I want something new.” 

Seokjin’s brows raised at the implication, hunting humans for a quick snack had been outlawed for millennia; humans were the greatest ally to purgatory-bound vampires. “You better watch yourself around someone more important,” his face contorted with disgust, Seokjin feared for the humans during the period of Jungkook’s Libertas. “You’ll be in the realm of the humans by midday tomorrow, I advise you grow to enjoy the companionship of humans as well.” 

The younger vampire stuck his middle finger out at the broad-shouldered male, “Why didn’t you stay in the human world when your Libertas came to an end?” Jungkook smirked as a thought passed through his mind, “If I remember correctly you’re the one who wanted a human for a wife,” he couldn’t help but continue to run his mouth. “I bet you only wanted her so you could feel superior to someone for once in your existence.” A boisterous snort left the boy still laying in bed, “I almost forgot that she did bear your child, just think about it, a filthy half-blood is out there searching for its pathetic father.”

The horrendous sound of a fist meeting bone resounded throughout the bedroom. 

Seokjin heaved through his fuming aggravation, he was lowly in this world sure, but nowhere near weak. “I may be leagues below your blood but at least I can claim I’m worth something,” his tone turned darker as he thought of a low-blow. “You’re the second prince, you’re not the heir,” Seokjin smiled when he caught the expression of the younger boy who was still attempting to click his jaw in place. “You’re second, in other words completely useless.” Tension collected in the obnoxiously lavish bedroom, the staring match coming to an end upon the gentle entrance of none other than the true heir, Jeon Jung-Hyun. 

“Jungkook, we’ve been waiting for the past 30 minutes,” Jung-Hyun was immensely softer towards his younger compared to any other male within the household. “I’ll go easy on you for today since it’s such a milestone for my baby brother.” 

Seokjin’s face fell at the mentioning of pampering the brat before him, “Sir, he’s one-hundred years-old now, he’s not a child but he certainly is insolent.” The low-blood was well aware of the kindness of Jung-Hyun he wouldn’t punish him especially since he knew of his brother's social ineptitude when it came to the servants. 

“Seokjin,” The elder prince placed his hand on the vampire's shoulder, “I’ll hash this argument out later.” Jung-Hyun motioned his head to the door prompting the servant's departure, frustration still evident through his clenched fists. 

“You can’t do that, Jungkook,” one of his well-pampered hands firmly clutched the youngest brothers shoulder, “You may not be the heir but you’re someone of high-class, show it a little, won’t you?” Jung-Hyun closed his eyes as he heaved a sigh, shaking his head at an attempt to clear his head. “I care about you, all I ask is you do right by me.” 

“I am doing right by the hierarchy,” Jungkook bored at his elder brother’s face awaiting the twitch in his features as his speech continued, “Maybe you should take a lesson from the higher council.” A scorning finger pointed at the door the low blood had left slightly ajar after his departure, “You think they would approve of your kindness to someone so pathetic, a mere pest we keep around to keep our household in order.” 

Jung-Hyun slammed his palm on the bedside table grimacing at the words spewing from his brother’s mouth, “Enough! You are barely worth more than a low-blood with your line to the throne, Jungkook. Get it through your thick skull, Mother and Father will not protect you forever, the walls of the castle are only as safe as our parents and servants make them. If you turn everyone into your enemy in and out of the castle you will be burned for your mistakes.” All lips were turned down at the mention of Jungkook’s possible murder, “Brother, I only wish the best for you but my power only goes so far to protect you from what may come.” 

Jungkook sighed at both of their outbursts, reclaiming his sanity to begin his treck down to the communal dining hall. “Jungkook, please do not take your anger out on those around you.” Nagging, always the one to nag me even when you held my sentiments a decade ago. His thoughts were always humming with the former memory he held of his eldest brother, they were the same once. The belief against the pampering and respect of those below their purity. They were on the same page back then, but now the throne had clouded the vision of the hierarchy. Jungkook would never stand for this, he would have to fix Jung-Hyun’s views upon his homecoming after his Libertas.


End file.
